outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bongo
Bongo & McGillicuddy is a show in Talking Tom and Friends. It appears to be an long-running award-winning comedy cartoon focusing on a pair of loose cannon cops named Bongo (a human), and McGillicuddy (an orangutan/ape), who played by their own rules when out on the streets catching criminals, including Bongo's no.1 enemy, Doctor Technology. Their loose cannonish behaviours rarely impress the old police chief, Buzzcut. According to Hank, this is his favourite show. The show also has a backwards counterpart in the Parallel Universe named "McGillicuddy & Bongo". Characters * Bongo * McGillicuddy * Doctor Technology * Doctor Jerk Face (later Professor Jerk Face) * The Tickler * Chief Buzzcut * Hank (only in the finale of Season 16) * Random Cop Episodes with major roles Bongo and McGillicuddy first plays a major role in Hank the Director, where Hank records a fan fiction episode of Bongo and McGillicuddy. They also star in the episode Bye, Bye, Bongo, where they have to stop Doctor Technology from stealing the Inter-dimensional TV Transporter. List of episodes with major roles * Hank the Director * Bye, Bye, Bongo Cast (for fan episode) * Tom as Bongo * Ben as McGillicuddy * Angela as Chief Buzzcut * Hank as Hank (for one episode) Fandom Bongo and McGillicuddy ''is shown to have a large fanbase, as many individuals in the city are seen wearing Bongo and McGillicuddy merchandise. Hank is a huge fan of the show, and he even made a Bongo and McGillicuddy episode and an unofficial fan guide. Known fans * Tom * Ben * Ginger * Hank * Bongo and Magillicuddy Crew Member Known episodes This is a list of ''Bongo and McGillicuddy episodes mentioned in Talking Tom and Friends. All names of episodes are linked to the Talking Tom and Friends episode in which they were mentioned. * Halloween special * Toaster Bongo (Where Bongo was convinced he was a toaster) * Season 1, Episode 16 (Marks the first appearance of Professor Jerk Face to as Doctor Jerk Face) * Best Friends (An episode with a similar plot to Hank's Season 1, Episode 16 where his directorship was really strict and turns a fun activity into a chore.) * Banana Bandits (First episode of Bongo and McGillicuddy that Ben watches) * Framed (Bongo and McGillicuddy gets framed) (Hank watches it two times) * The One With All The Thievery (Mentioned in Bye, Bye, Bongo) * The End? (The final episode of Season 16 with a guest appearance from Hank, if not the whole series finale) Seasons This list is based on the fact that Hank said in Bye, Bye, Bongo to Doctor Technology that his teeth are more yellow than in seasons four, six, and fifteen. Since Doctor Technology is probably the main antagonist of the series, as he is called Bongo and McGillicuddy's "greatest foe" by Hank, we can assume that there are sixteen seasons, as he might not have appeared in the last season due to him being stuck in jail during that time. * Season 1 (2001-2002) * Season 2 (2002-2003) * Season 3 (2003-2004) * Season 4 (2004-2005) * Season 5 (2005-2006) * Season 6 (2006-2007) * Season 7 (2007-2008) * Season 8 (2008-2009) * Season 9 (2009-2010) * Season 10 (2010-2011) * Season 11 (2011-2012) * Season 12 (2012-2013) * Season 13 (2013-2014) * Season 14 (2014-2015) * Season 15 (2015-2016) * Season 16 (2017) Even though Hank says he's watched every sitcom made from 1986 to 1994, it is officially unknown when Bongo and McGillicuddy had debuted. We know it's must be a long running show, since in Hank the Director, Hank said he wanted to do his own episode ever since he was a little boy, so the show must’ve started during Hank's childhood. To be more specific, Bye, Bye, Bongo was released in 2017, and the show has 16 seasons. If we take away 16 from 2017, it makes 2001. So unless any of those seasons lasted for a year or had a break in between, Bongo must’ve started in 2001. It is unknown about the fate of the show after Season 16, but no Bongo & McGillicuddy characters or the show had been mentioned or referenced by anyone after Bye Bye, Bongo, so the show either was cancelled for real because of Hank's disappearance, or that Bongo and McGillicuddy were still going to stay on the force but the show went into a hiatus. Trivia * Both the main characters represent the main characters of Talking Tom and Friends, Tom and Ben. ** McGillicuddy - Tom is like McGillicuddy because they both are silly and funny. ** Bongo - Ben is like Bongo because they both work hard and are telling Tom/McGillicuddy what to do. Category:Fictional shows Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Shows